Estemos o no
by Makoto Black
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Navidad que espero pueda gustarles... abrazos y buenos deseos para todos, Dios los bendiga.


_**Esta es una historia de Navidad... tiene bastante tiempo que la escribí y quería traerla acá como regalo para los que me hacen**_

 _ **favor de tenerme en sus favoritos, de pasearse por mis historias o simplemente, quienes por accidente caen acá;**_

 _ **espero que Dios les colme de bendiciones en este año que viene, que tengan salud y prodigios, les mando un abrazo a los que necesiten algo de calor,**_

 _ **les mando fe a los que se sientan cansados de pelear...**_

 _ **A cambio, sólo les pido una sonrisa por este texto, un suspiro para esta autora,**_

 _ **que come de lo que pueda provocar en sus lectores.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas**_

* * *

 _ **Estemos o no**_

Hay que desatar con mucho cuidado las agujetas, deshacer el nudo y luego dejarlas caer sobre la alfombra; una vez flojos los zapatos, se sacan los pies, haciendo gala de una juventud ya no es propia, se lleva la mano hasta el pie y se aprieta, ahí donde los callos y los juanetes han ido haciendo mella. Se cierran los ojos y se estira el cuerpo, sonriendo por lo rico/doloroso que se siente el apretarse los pies, cansados, calientes de caminar, de limpiar, de perseguir a esos mocosos irrespetuosos que invaden todo el Colegio y que en medio de la fiesta, se han lucido; pasan de las tres de la madrugada, al fin hay silencio, al fin nadie pide que corra a limpiar un pasillo, a cerrar una ventana a levantar un trozo de muérdago encantado. Ha visto como todos abren regalos y ha podido obsequiar el mismo a la Sra. Norris un lindo y nuevo collar de cascabel, de esos que usa solamente en sus aposentos, de esos que le pone cuando se dan el lujo de descansar; se desplaza renqueando por la habitación, con la mano en la cintura intentando enderezar su vieja columna, intentando no pensar en eso.

Pero vuelve a hacerlo, vuelve el pensamiento a su cabeza, esta Navidad en Hogwarts, no hubo regalo para él; no es que lo esperara, nunca lo esperaba, pero era eso exactamente lo especial, jamás esperaba el regalo y éste aparecía solo frente a él camino a su dormitorio, la notita con hermosa caligrafía resplandecía bajo la luz de algún candelabro y entonces lo leía:

 _"Feliz Navidad, Argus… nos espera seguramente otro año glorioso, más chiquillos que disciplinar. Dumbledore."_

No iba a mentir diciendo que le gustaba recibir caramelitos, calcetines de bolitas o duendecitos voladores, para él eso era tontera cursi de la época, pero recibir algo, por pequeño o desagradable que fuera, era tan grato como ver resplandecientes las esposas colgando del techo de su oficina; por eso es que echaba de menos a Dumbledore, a ese hombre que había muerto hacía sólo unos cuantos meses, que faltaba y todos lo notaban todos los días, pero él, él lo notaba más en Navidad. A tropezones llegó al fin a su cama, llamó a la esponjada y sorprendida gata, que esperaba tanto o más que él el "plop" incriminatorio del obsequio, se echó sobre sus almohadas y se cubrió con la manta; al día siguiente esperaban los mismos muchachos locos, la misma basura que barrer, las mismas puertas que limpiar y ventanas que pulir.

Otra Navidad helada en Hogwarts, acurrucado con su gata acomodada en el brazo, Argus Filch se preguntó qué sería morir, qué sería caer desde lo alto de la torre como él, volar, desaparecer, olvidarse de los vivos y de dejar un lindo obsequio de Navidad; seguramente todo era, como siempre, culpa del tonto de Potter, eso tenía que ser, ese chiquillo sólo traía problemas y el tonto crédulo y sentimentalón de Dumbledore se había dejado matar por eso, eso tenía que ser, no veía más sentido. Se acomodó bien en la cama, la Sra. Norris saltó para ir a acurrucarse a su rincón junto a la cabecera y él, pasándose los dedos por la cabeza, se despejó la frente y miró al techo, poco a poco la somnolencia le caía encima, el cansancio de todo el día de ajetreo le decía "hola" y amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Era cuestión de unos minutos.

¡Plop!

No quería mirar, era cien por ciento seguro que vería algo feo, eso era lo que pasaba cuando él estaba en la cama y oía entonces un "plop", debía ser algo feo, un fantasma de su pasado, un troll con los labios pintados, uno de sus ex compañeros de Colegio burlándose de él; siempre era así, eso era un "plop" dentro de su cama, pero no podía callar la curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que lo obligaba a, después de un estornudo muy fuerte, mirar a su alrededor por si alguna chispa de magia se había escapado. Con la respiración agitada se volvió lentamente, oyendo el chirriar leve de su cabellera incipiente sobre la almohada, ahí sobre la otra almohada, estaba una cajita, azul cielo con un gran listón y de nuevo esa letra sorprendente. La tomó desesperado, la miró sorprendido y la notita le hizo sentir algo, que hacía muchos años no sentía:

 _"Felicidades, Argus… te espera un año más de disciplinar muchachitos, no olvides nunca, que la Navidad está en todos, se esté o no se esté para festejarla. Dumbledore"_

Dentro de la cajita había el único verdadero regalo que siempre le agradecería Filch al viejo cursi de Albus Dumbledore: Un hermoso collar para la Sra. Norris.


End file.
